Finding Chihiro
by een nihc
Summary: Two high school girls discuss about their brief encounter with a handsome green eyed stranger who is looking for a girl named, Chihiro. Companion fic to Snip.


Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.

A/N: Finally I wrote another Spirited Away fanfic! You can read this as a companion fic to my other story "Snip" or just read this on its own. Please enjoy reading.

* * *

Finding Chihiro

* * *

"WHAT are you doing here?" 

Miko, who is toying with something in her hands, literally jumps when she suddenly realizes her best friend, Aki, is peering over her shoulder curiously.

"Aki! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Miko quickly balls her fist in an attempt to hide whatever that she was toying with earlier, but Aki's keen eyes had already caught a glimpse of it.

"Hn, I see. Somebody is thinking of a certain handsome stranger... " her voice sounding somewhat amused. Seeing Miko's cheeks immediately tint with a shade of pink in response to her teasing, Aki giggles heartily.

Miko doesn't know whether to be angry or amused as Aki begin singing her horribly off-tune version of "Mary Has A Little Lamb": _Miko has a little band, little band, little band… Miko has a little band, she wears it everyday... _

"Alright, stop it already."

Miko tries to glare at her friend but fails miserably because before long, she finds herself laughing along with her best friend too. When both of them finally break off from their laughter, Miko asks, "Do you belief what he said?"

"Feh! Only a five-year-old would believe that. He's admittedly charming and his story is interesting to listen to but it's just that. Don't tell me you believe him." Aki arches a questioning eyebrow as she glances at her best friend.

"I just think it is rather romantic." Miko lowers her head and confesses rather shyly.

"You're hopeless." Aki slaps her forehead and shakes her head vigorously.

_

* * *

A week ago, while they were waiting at the bus station after school, someone suddenly tapped Miko's shoulder from behind. "Sen?" a smooth voice asked._

_Miko turned around immediately and found her eyes locked with a pair of most beautiful eyes she ever seen. Those unusual emerald eyes were like whirl pools drawing her in and drowning her. The twenty-some stranger was admittedly very good-looking, even Aki who always held high standard towards guys, had agreed with her there. But his delicate porcelain face seemed a little too pale and his eyes were unfathomable. _

_Miko had felt her heartbeat race and her cheeks heat up when she realized how close the handsome stranger was standing to her. Without checking any mirrors, Miko knew she was blushing furiously. But much to her disappointment, that moment only lasted for a few seconds longer before the stranger broke eye contact as he quickly bowed and apologized when he realized his mistake. _

"_Sorry, I got the wrong person." His eyes were carefully hidden behind his even bangs but the disappointment in his voice was unmistakable. That statement snapped Miko's trance back to reality instantaneously. _

"_I'm very sorry to interrupt so rudely." He apologized again before he turned and left._

_I'm sorry too._

_She didn't know why. Maybe it was the unfathomable sadness in his eyes she wished she could take away. Just then, they heard a loud thud on the concrete paving. Miko didn't have to look far to find its source because the mysterious young man who had approached her just a moment ago was now lying unconscious on the ground, about a meter away from the bus station._

_Miko and Aki hurried to his side. But the young man regained his consciousness by himself shortly before they called out for help. He got up shakily despite the protests from both girls. At last they could do nothing with him except help him to the bus station where he could at least rest at the seat. _

"_Thank you."_

"_No problem. Are you sure you're alright?"_

_He nodded weakly. _

_An awkward silence descended among them as the girls allowed him some space to rest. When the silence stretched too long to be considered comfortable, Aki went off to buy herself a can drink from a vending machine nearby. Miko opted to break the silence: "I believe we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Miko and that's my friend, Aki."_

"_I'm Haku. Nice to meet you, Miko-san."_

"_Haku-san, are you looking for someone?" Miko asked tentatively._

"_Yes. She has a hair band same as yours." _

_It was a while before Miko finally comprehended what he referred to. "Oh, this." she reached out and touched the purple hair band on her ponytail self-consciously. "Actually it isn't really mine. I just happened to find it in a salon a year ago."_

_He said nothing but dropped his gaze to the floor._

"_Maybe you can tell us a little more about her? Then we can see if we can help you find her?" Miko suggested._

_He looked up, looking a little more hopeful and revealed slowly, "Her real name is Chihiro but I used to call her Sen."_

"_I see. What happened?" _

"_We were separated. And I promised to come back to her." His face saddened as he answered._

"_So do you have any idea where to find her?"_

"_She told me she lived in this town."_

"_How long ago was that?"_

_There was a long pause before he answered: "Nine years ago."_

"_Nine God damned years!" Aki almost spilled her drink when she overheard their conversation. "In that case, it's a high chance that she already moved somewhere else. There must be one hell of story behind it. Mind spilling it to us?"_

"_Aki…" Miko nudged her friend but Aki simply rolled her eyes and ignored her._

"_I'm sorry. She didn't mean to…"_

"_It's okay. You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you what happened."_

"_Yeah? Try me."_

_So Haku began telling them the story of himself and Chihiro. _

* * *

"Do you think he can find her?" Miko asks wistfully.

"Nah… I mean that happened like nine years ago. Nine years, no kidding." Aki shrugs.

"But still he kept his promise. He came back for her even after that long. I think they are destined to be together."

"That's not for us to decide, gal. Besides what can we do?"

"Maybe we can help him find her."

"So, whatcha gonna to do about it? We don't even know where he is now."

"We can do something, like… like putting up some notices on bulletins and such. Maybe someone who knew her would know her whereabouts."

"Then what?"

"Then we'll see."

"Yeah, right."

"Aki… can you be more supportive?"

"I'm only stating the obvious. If you really want my advice, I say forget about the whole damn thing. It's a waste of time."

Then the bell rings, indicating that their break is over.

"Come on. Class will be starting soon. I'm not going to wait for you."

Miko pouts and gets up reluctantly. Then she ties up her hair hastily with that purple hair band and hurries after her friend.

"Hey, wait for me!"

_Someday… I know you'll find her, Haku. Good luck and all the best._

Somewhere above, a white dragon swirls in the blue sky before it disappears completely into the clouds.


End file.
